


Pure Bliss

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Honeymoon, Love, Sweet, Tender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Michaela reflects on during her honeymoon with Zeke how lucky she is to have him in her life.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 1





	Pure Bliss

The early morning sunrise woke Michaela from a sound sleep. In fact, it was probably the best sleep she had ever had. It was her and Zeke’s first day of their honeymoon and they were excited to spend the next year, just the two of them, exploring the world together. This was what Michaela wanted for so long; a chance to escape New York and being alone with Zeke. Her head was nestled in between his shoulder and neck and it was quite comfy. She noticed that he was still sound asleep. Last night they had a very passionate night and they didn’t fall asleep until around two in the morning. Zeke was still sneaking in tiny kisses around her neck as she drifted off to sleep. She sighed. She loved it when he kissed her, it felt so wonderful, like an ecstasy she had never felt before. Perhaps this is what it felt like when you’re with your soulmate. A sense of pure bliss and happiness.

Michaela placed her hand over Zeke’s heart and she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart and she sighed again. Only a few weeks ago, she was watching him slowly die from the effects of the frostbite and it killed her on the inside, to see him suffer like that. He had felt it too, and he knew it would hurt her when he told her that he decided to stop the treatments but that night, he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him, even if it was for one day. Michaela remembered how beautiful their wedding was. Their families and closest friends were there to witness their love for each other and there was not a single dry eye in that room. The next day after the wedding however was a different story. Michaela watched as Zeke died right in front of her and she felt so lifeless inside that if Zeke had actually died, she probably couldn’t have gone on living without him by her side.

She closed her eyes as she felt Zeke’s heart beat and she remembered just how much he meant to her. They both needed each other and their strange connection through the Callings only brought them closer together. _The universe wants us together,_ she thought. _I want to spend forever with you._ What she and Zeke had went beyond anything she had ever known about love. She had been in several different relationships and she had never felt anything like this before. What they had was a deep sense of understanding, trust, strength and love with each other. Michaela knew she was incredibly lucky to have Zeke in her life.

She felt his hand go over hers and he rubbed her hand gently. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his gentle hazel eyes. “Hi,” he said as he moved closer to her. He gave her the soft look that he only reserved just for her. “Hi,” she said back. She rolled over so she was on top of him and she started to caress his face, feeling the roughness of his beard and he in turn ran his hand through her hair. They didn’t say anything, words weren’t needed. Their souls were singing to each other and they could feel it. Michaela leaned forward and ever so lightly, she brushed her lips gently over Zeke’s and she felt him deepen the kiss. She kissed him back and then, Zeke rolled over and he was on top of Michaela and he gazed at her. She smiled at him. Stroking her hair he kissed her softly on her lips and then started a trail of kisses down her neck and he felt her tilt her head back as she moaned softly with happiness. He looked into her eyes and he felt this feeling of warmth and happiness course through him. “I love you,” he breathed as he kissed her lips again. She signed. “I love you too,” she murmured as she pulled herself up and placed one hand on Zeke’s face and the other hand on the back of his head. They stared into each other’s eyes, seeing their souls and Michaela knew this was what she wanted all along. A moment of pure bliss. She and Zeke kissed again, feeling the electricity coursing through them as they kissed. It was such a pure bliss and Michaela knew she was going to have more moments like these with Zeke in the future.


End file.
